


I Say Yes

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series fic.  Tommy is trying to say something, but Barbara believes she already knows exactly what that is.Inspired and adapted from an 'Excerpt From A Book I'll Never Write' on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	I Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I love you, but…” I cut him off.

“I know, you love me as a friend, as a sister. I’m too working class. I’d never fit in with your friends and family. I get it okay. Barbara Havers will never be good enough to be Mrs. Lynley, the Countess of Asherton. I know my place in your life.”

I looked down at my hands resting in my lap, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” He tenderly raised my chin, making me look at him. “I was going to say I love you, but I think that ten years down the line, when I wake up with you next to me, the sun kissing your face and hair, I might love you even more. Barbara Havers is more than good enough to be my wife and my Countess, and that’s what I want. Marry me Barbara.”

“Really?” The tears ran freely now, and my voice was choked with emotion.

“Yes, really. So, what do you say?”

“I say yes.”


End file.
